A Love Like War
by FromCaliToJersey
Summary: Six months of torture under Voldemort's reign have forced Draco to become his right hand man. But the story leading up to that point in his life is something he never would have believed would have happened. And now, with Hermione and Ron having been murdered, he knows he has no choice. He has to save them. And with the only time turner left, he goes into the past to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's Brittany! This is a little solo story I'm doing on my own! Which is of course going to be my favorite, Dramione! Hope you enjoy! And please review!

Title for the story comes from the All Time Low song A love Like War.

* * *

**ONE**

The dark halls of the Ministry had kept everyone who worked there in a miserable, hopeless mood. Candles were kept as dim as possible, flickering and casting dark shadows all along the walls. Anybody who had anything to hide would stick out like a first year among seventh years. Which in reality, was the point. Because anybody who had anything to hide didn't belong there. They belonged underground. Dead.

At least, that's what the Dark Lord believed.

He had taken over the Ministry in a little over a month. Some people fought, the ones who didn't know any better. Most ended up dead under the curse of an unforgivable. Some, the cowards, ended up turning sides in order to save their skins. But only purebloods lucked out when it came to that. Muggleborns and halfbloods never made it out alive.

Mostly everyone was in hiding now. Some even went to such extremes to hide in the woods or up in the mountains where they believed snatchers couldn't find them. And most were right.

But the truth was, snatchers were becoming smarter. Most were people with their families being threatened. Don't meet your mudblood quota and you would be held down as your children or parents were tortured before you. People were scared. And most had lost all hope.

Harry Potter hadn't been seen in over three months. Most believed he was dead. But not all did. And they would be the ones who were right. There logic behind their belief was that if Harry Potter had been captured and killed, Voldemort would make sure to flaunt it to the world. And they were right.

Draco Malfoy knew that better than anyone. Harry Potter was hiding in plain sight. He was amongst the Death Eaters and snatchers more than anyone knew.

Draco was quickly becoming the right hand man to Voldemort. He had over passed his father, and even his Aunt. After not being able to kill Dumbledore, Draco spent months upon months of torturous training. It started with fear at a wand being pointed at him, but that quickly turned to anger. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain, torture, and pleads ended late in July. Voldemort was angry, killing for the hell of it, after having allowed Potter to slip from his fingers.

Draco was lying, facedown, on the ground in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. His breaths were heavy and he could barely stand. About twenty Death Eaters surrounded him, Voldemort seated behind them on his usual throne. One of the Death Eaters who went by the name of Collins, stepped forward, wand pointing at the blonde before him. "Get up, Malfoy!"

Draco tried his best to stand up, but only fell back down to the ground. The crowd surrounding him laughed. Collins turned and looked at Voldemort, who nodded. The cruciatus curse ran through Draco's body, and he screamed. For a good 30 seconds, Draco lay there in pure torture and pain. When it was pulled off him, he looked up, eyes glaring at Collins.

That was the moment Draco lost it. The moment his anger replaced his fear. It was the moment he would become more important than all the men who tortured him for months now.

Collins continued to laugh, turning and laughing along with everyone else. He was so preoccupied he didn't see Draco manage to get to his feet, strength coming from his anger, and tackle him to the ground. Collins let out a cry of surprise as Draco straddled him. Collins tried to get his wand out and point it at Draco, but the young seventeen year old had snatched it away, chucking it to the side. His hands wrapped around the Death Eaters throat, and squeezed. He felt the light leave the man under him, and when he stopped moving, Draco released him.

But he was soon being charged at. Two Death Eaters came at him at once. Draco leaped back, grabbing the wand that belonged to Collins and gripping it tightly. He threw a spell at the first Death Eater, sending him flying across the room and out of a nearby window. The second managed to get a hold of Draco around his shirt collar, making him drop the wand. He attempted to throw Draco to the ground, but Draco was faster. His hands reached up, grabbing the Death Eaters face and pressing his fingers into his eyes until he was released.

Draco shoved the man to the ground. He reached down and held the wand he had just dropped in his hands. He spun around several times, staring at all the Death eaters, waiting for someone else to come after him. Sweat covered his forehead from the struggle, and his chest was rising and falling heavily as he breathed in the sweet relief of his torment being over.

Both men Draco had attacked laid on the ground, one not moving and the other holding his eyes, crying in pain. Clapping came from behind the blonde, and he slowly turned around to face Voldemort as Nagini slithered over his feet. He slowly glanced down at his legs, calmly stepping away from the snake, who stopped and was staring up at Draco as well. "Young Mister Malfoy." Voldemort hissed, approaching him. Draco stared at him, blinking and still breathing heavy. He was in shock from it all. "You have finally… impressed me." The Dark Lord stopped when he was standing next to the man still crying on the floor, his eyes darkening. "Unlike some." He whipped his wand out, and a flash of green light brought Draco from his reserve.

He immediately fell down on his knees, the dead man's wand clattering on the stone floor. "My Lord." Draco spoke finally, head low and eyes on the ground.

Voldemort approached Draco. "Rise, boy." His voice was stern, but not dangerous. Draco knew all too well what that voice sounded like. He slowly got to his feet, eyes not daring to meet his masters. "Come with me. You are finally ready."

That was the moment Draco became Voldemort's right hand man. That was the moment Draco became everything he didn't want to be. And six months later, he still remained the same, still loyal. Or so… everyone thought.

Draco had a secret, one he had shared with only three people, two of which were dead. The other, well… they didn't speak. But Draco knew he wouldn't tell. Truth was, he had nobody to tell.

It was almost one in the afternoon as Draco made his way down the dark hall of the ministry, robes billowing behind him. Most people he passed by sulked against the wall, staring at the ground. Scared he would kill them like the dozens he had killed in the past.

If only they knew the truth.

Draco reached the end of the hall in what used to be the Magical Games and Sports Department, and walked into the last door on the right. He looked left and right, making sure nobody was watching him before entering. He shut the door and pulled out his wand, locking it and putting a silencing spell on the room.

He sighed, his face relaxing slightly, knowing he was out of sight from watchful eyes. Pretending to be someone you're not was exhausting.

"You're late." A voice came behind Draco.

He already knew who it belonged to. He turned around and faced him, only seeing the back of his robes as the stranger stared at the freshly lit fireplace. "When you're the Dark Lord's go to man, it's hard to get away."

The robed man ignored his comment. "You remember the terms of this arrangement?" Draco stared at his wand before putting it on the table, staring at the man.

"Did you bring it?"

The stranger finally turned around and looked at Draco. Jet black hair hidden by his hood, but bright green eyes shined through is circular glasses. The hope and light Draco was used to seeing was gone. But Draco couldn't blame him. Both his best friends were dead. What did anyone expect? "Maybe…." Harry Potter said cautiously.

Draco stared at him. "Maybe? What does that mean?" He snapped.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Harry questioned.

Draco scoffed. "After _everything_, how can you ask me that?" He was approaching Harry.

With a flick of his wand, Harry had Draco's wand clasped tightly in his free hand, his own now pointing at the blonde. "You're his right hand man, Malfoy."

"He tortured me! If you think I'm loyal to him-!"

"He killed my best friends!"

"He killed mine too, Potter! He killed the woman I loved! You think her memory doesn't haunt me every day!? You think I don't blame myself?!"

Harry's face softened at hearing his confession, his wand slowly lowering. "… That's why you want it?"

Draco's chest rose and fell quickly as he stared back at the boy who lived. "Did you bring it or not?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a chain out, a large hourglass hanging at the end. A time turner. "This is dangerous, Malfoy."

"I know. And if I succeed, we won't even have this conversation." Draco held his arm out. "Give it here, Potter."

Harry stared at him. "This isn't right. You're not supposed to change the past."

"And them dying was?" Draco sighed. "I can do this. I've been planning it for months. I… I can save her."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, seeing his best friend reflected in them. She really had changed him, had proved them all wrong. "It was real, wasn't it? The two of you?" Draco said nothing, but the pain showed in his eyes. "Where will you go?"

"March 24th, 1998." Like he said, he had it planned out for months now. "Replace my younger self with who I am now. Save you and Weasley first, then… her. Then Shell Cottage."

Harry nodded, then handed over the time turner. "They won't believe you. They hate you."

"You believed me once. You'll believe me again." Draco stuffed the time turner in his pocket.

"Draco…." Harry sighed, staring at the blonde.

Draco slowly looked up at Harry. "Potter?"

"Don't fall for her again." Harry's voice held sadness. "She can't die again."

Draco stared at him. Neither said anything. Both knew it wasn't possible. Draco extended his hand. "My wand?" Harry nodded, reaching into his cloak and pulling it out. Draco grabbed it, but Harry didn't let go. Both held onto one end of the Slytherin's wand. "Potter."

Harry's eyes met his, and he let go. "It's scary to think everything might change."

"No, Potter. Everything _will_ change. You'll never lose them. I promise." Draco stuffed his wand away, ready to leave.

"Before you go," Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment, handing it over to Draco. "Give this to me when you get there. I should believe you after reading this." Draco stored it away with a nod. "And, Malfoy… when you meet me there, don't tell me I'm a horcrux."

"But, Potter, that's how-"

"I know." Harry cut him off. "I can't think about dying. It'll ruin me."

"Alright." Draco nodded. "I promise.

Draco sat up in his bed, legs spread out before him, time turner held in his hands as he stared at it. He contemplated what he was doing. Betraying Voldemort was a death sentence. But was serving him really living, anyway? Then his thoughts moved to Hermione. Without her, he was dead on the inside already. He had told Harry he would save her and Ron, but Weasley wasn't his main priority. He'd let Weasley die before Hermione. He was still selfish in that sense.

He turned the time turner over in his hand. These were all believed to be destroyed. But it was a lie, kept secret by The Ministry. One remained. And it was in his hands. Nobody knew he had it but Potter. If he died, it would die with him, in the past.

He stood up from the bed, going to his closet and throwing his pre-packed bag over his shoulder. His situation was perfect. He was already where he needed to be. Malfoy Manor. All he had to do was turn the dial and go to the dungeons. Nobody would be any wiser. It was time for him to change the past he had helped destroy. He had a chance now to start all over. And this time, he knew all the right answers.

He threw the time turner over his neck, turning the dial. The world started spinning around him, and before Draco could think twice, he was moving into the past.

The world stopped spinning around him, and when it did, Draco pulled the time turner off his neck and stuffed it into his pocket. He was still in his room. Nothing seemed different, that was, until he heard a scream. He knew that scream.

Hermione.

His instincts had him grabbing his wand and charging for the door. But then he stopped. He had to stick to the plan.

"You stole this!" Bellatrix's voice echoed throughout the Manor, sending chills down his spine. He eased his way down the stairs, passing the dawning room where Hermione was being tortured. He hid in the shadows by the dungeon, knowing what was coming next. "Draco, get the goblin!"

He watched a scared, sixteen year old past version of himself walk past him and come back a couple minutes later with the goblin in tow. If there was a time to go, it was now. He sprinted for the dungeon door as Hermione screamed again. "Harry we have to do something!" Ron's entire voice was filled with terror.

With a flick of his wand, he opened the cell door, and shut it behind him. He had to make sure they'd listen. Just as he shut it, he watched Harry start to pull a piece of mirror from his sock. Hermione had told him numerous times that that's how they'd be saved. But it ended tragically. He was going to make sure it didn't. He was going to save the house elf. "Don't touch that, Potter!"

Harry and Ron immediately looked at Draco, confusion marked their expressions. "Wh- How did you- What do you want this time!?" Ron snapped. Harry was studying him up and down, questioning in his head why he was suddenly dressed differently, and how he'd done it so fast.

Draco completely ignored Ron, addressing Harry. "If you pull that mirror out and call for help, Dobby will come. And because he does, he'll die."

"How did you-?" Harry shook his head. "Are you threatening me, Malfoy?"

"We don't have time. I have to get you guys out of here, before you-know-who comes and me coming here was a waste of time."

"Come here? You already _are_ here." Ron pointed out.

"I'm from the future. Look at me." He pointed to his face. "I'm older."

Ron looked at Harry, then back to Draco, glaring. "Don't believe him, Harry. It's a trap."

Draco finally looked at Ron. "Trap, yeah? You think I'm here to trap you? Newsflash, Weaselbee, you _are_ trapped! You're in _my_ dungeons!"

"Yeah, but Dobby can save us. You said so yourself." Harry argued.

"Do you want him to die?"

This made them both shut up for a few seconds. "Prove it. Prove you're 'from the future'." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the time turner. They both gaped at him. "But those-."

"We're destroyed?" Draco cut him off. "The Ministry lied. There was one left."

Harry still stared. "I don't trust you."

"You don't have a choice."

Hermione screamed again, and it made up Harry's mind. "What's the plan, Malfoy?"

"Harry, you can't-."

"We have to, Ron!" He turned back to Draco. "The plan?"

Draco nodded. "Alright. You need me to apparate you out of here and since I'm a Malfoy, I can. First I'll take Lovegood, Ollivander, and Weasley to Shell Cottage.-"

"How do you know about Shell Cottage?" Ron was shocked to say the least.

"Need more proof?" Draco snapped at him.

"Then what?" Harry pressed.

"We go up there." He pointed above them, where Hermione was. "Save the goblin, and Hermione." He didn't realize his slip, but Ron and Harry did. "You have to disarm me. Present me. Then we apparate to Shell Cottage."

They both stared at him, then Ron said the obvious. "Malfoy, they'll recognize you." To answer his question, Draco pulled a Death Eater mask from his cloak, putting it on, followed by the hood of his robe.

"They'll just think I'm a traitor. Which I am. They won't know it's me. Any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ron continued to argue with Draco even after he had apparated them all to Shell Cottage. It was getting to the point where Draco knew his time was running short. And it took him saying that to get Ron to finally allow him to leave. He apparated back into his home, landing in the dungeon with Harry, who was staring down at the dead body of Peter Pettigrew. Draco cursed out loud, causing Harry to look up at him. "We're behind schedule."

"You knew this would happen?" Harry asked, eyes wide as he pointed down at the dead body.

"Don't look so shocked, Potter. You've secretly wanted him dead for four years now."

"I-." Hermione's screamed from above them again.

"We have to go. Grab his wand." Draco pointed down at the piece of wood still clutched in the dead rats hand. Harry stared back at Draco for a few more seconds before grabbing it. "Now, follow my lead." Draco threw his hood over his head, followed by his Death Eater mask. He threw open the unlocked cell door and crept up the stairs, Harry on his tail. They had Hermione in their sights in seconds, still hidden in the shadows of the hallway. "Disarm my mother first, then me." Draco ordered, keeping his eyes on his family torturing the woman he loved. "The goblin will have the sword, so just grab him." He continued to whisper, trying not to be heard and give away their position. "I'll take on my aunt and father, and then get Hermione."

"Can we really take them all?"

Draco could hear the uneasiness in his voice. "Are you the boy who lived, or not?" Harry glared back at him, but Draco just ignored him, turning back to facing the room. "I'm going to crash the chandelier to the ground."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You'll hit Hermione." He whispered back urgently.

"I'll beat the chandelier. Please, Potter, trust me." Slowly, Harry nodded. "Once you hear the crash, come out and disarm me and my mother like we planed. I'm scared. I won't have my whole fighting spirit in me."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco was already walking away. With a flick of his wand, the chandelier was hanging by a thread, rocking back and forth. His mother saw it first. "Bella, watch out!" Narcissa yelled as she started running towards the falling pieces of glass to save her sister.

Bellatrix looked up as it started to fall, immediately abandoning Hermione on the ground. Draco ran for her. He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder, diving away just as the chandelier hit the ground. It had fallen faster than he anticipated, and he fell to the ground, taking Hermione with him. She let out a cry of pain which almost rivaled the squeal of surprise from his mother as she fell to the ground only a couple feet away from them, her wand clattering to the ground beside her. He watched her go to reach for it, and then watched as Potter waved Pettigrew's wand, immediately sending her wand into her grip.

"Potter!"

All eyes were on Harry now as he disarmed Bellatrix, and with Draco still on the ground, he disarmed his father, two wands now gripped tightly in his one hand. His mask had given him an advantage. They trusted him, for a minute at least. They would all change right now.

Harry was now at Hermione's side, guarding her with his body from any harm. And that's when Draco realized their new problem. Harry never grabbed Griphook, and now, Bellatrix had her knife pressed against the creature, the real sword of Gryffindor clutched in his hands.

The plan changed in that second.

Draco started getting to his feet, and felt a searing pan run through his leg. He immediately knew what happened, could feel the blood. A piece of the chandelier was imbedded in his skin. He ignored it reached out the couple feet for his mother. He grabbed her by her upper arm and yanked her up against his chest, immediately pressing his wand into her throat, then dragging her back towards where Harry was still standing protecting a cowering Hermione. He didn't want to hurt his mother, and because of that he was being gentle. But he had to scare her enough so his father would be scared as well, and in doing so, turn over Griphook. "The goblin. Now. Or she dies." He could feel Harry giving him a sideways glance, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Would he really kill his own mother? Of course not. But his father didn't know that.

"The goblin is a prisoner of the Dark Lord!" His Aunt Bellatrix yelled. "And you're a traitor!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Lestrange." Draco snapped. "Now, hand over the goblin, or your sister gets it." He glanced over at his younger self, seeing the panic in his eyes. He truly believed he was about to watch his mother get murdered.

"Bella… maybe you should-." Lucius' voice was soft, yet Draco could hear the fear in it. He might not have loved him, but Lucius loved Narcissa with all his heart.

"No!" Bellatrix yelled back. "Do you want to die at the hands of the Dark Lord!?"

"We have no wands! I'm not risking the life of my family!"

Draco watched himself take a step back, almost in fright. He was still a coward, a child. He had so much to learn about life. "Your family will die if you hand him over!" Bellatrix continued to argue back.

"They'll die even if you don't. What chance do you want to take, _Lucius_?" Older Draco mocked cautiously, digging his wand deeper into his mother throat.

He could hear her wimpier against him, and he immediately wanted to let go, but he couldn't. If he was caught, not only would he die, but so would past him, his mother, and his father. That was something he couldn't let happen. "Cissy, please." His mother whispered, pleading.

Bellatrix was fuming, but said nothing, and Lucius pulled the goblin from his sister in laws hands, and gave him a shove in their direction. Draco waited until he was safely on their side of the room, then started back up towards the fireplace, Harry helping carry a weak Hermione with them. He still had his wand pressed to his mothers throat, dragging her with him. He needed her as reassurance from his aunt's knife. He knew what happened to Dobby. He couldn't take any chances. When they were out of ear shot, Draco, not taking his eyes off his aunt and father, whispered to Harry. "Potter, grab the goblin and hold onto me. We're apparating out of here."

Narcissa was panicking in his arms, and Lucius was now approaching them slowly. "We gave you the goblin! Now give me my wife!"

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the fear he heard in his father's voice. "Calm down, you fool. I was never going to hurt her. Besides, she would only ruin my plans." He pulled his wand from his mother's throat, giving her what was probably too gentle of a shove towards his father. He watched his mother slowly turn and look at him as she walked away. And he could read what she was thinking in her eyes. She recognized his voice. As her own sons. But to her, he was standing next to Bellatrix. So how could that be?

Draco stared at her for probably too long before starting to turn on the spot. As he did, he heard his aunt scream. "No!" His manor disappeared and he felt a stabbing pain in his arm. He let out a scream, and then felt sand beneath his feet, and collapsed into it. He looked down. Blood was pouring from a black knife sticking out from his right upper arm. His Aunts knife.

But at least it was him. And not a dead house elf. Not Potter's friend.

Draco let out another cry of pain as he rolled onto his back, making a move to pull it from him, but not able too, his hands shaking too much from the pain not only in his arm, but in his leg as well. He could feel Hermione staring, wanting to help, but not moving. Harry came to his side quickly after abandoning Griphook, falling to his knees by the knife. "Potter, yank it out!"

"I-."

"Do it!"

Harry gripped it, and in one swift pull, had the dagger out. Blood quickly poured from the wound. "Malfoy, you're really bleeding."

"Malfoy?" Draco could feel Hermione's eyes now bearing into the back of his head. He didn't look at her, but he knew the shock they'd hold. Draco peeled his mask off his face, confirming what Harry said. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a bottle. Using his mouth, he un-stoppered it and poured it on his wound, watching as he healed. "We'll have to brew more. Just in case." Harry nodded, and Draco looked over at Hermione, seeing Ron and Bill running towards them from the distance. "You alright, Granger?"

She didn't answer him, instead just stared at him. Her eyes were wide, mouth open slightly. She was obviously confused. Draco could see the gears turning in his head. "It's okay, Hermione." Harry chinned in. "He's on our side."

She slowly looked up at Harry. "But… we left him behind. You disarmed him. How is this possible?"

"Time turner." Draco said simply.

"He's from the past. He's here to help us destroy horcrux's and defeat Vol-… him."

"But…." Draco could see the wheels spinning in her head as she tried to make sense of him being here. "They were destroyed, Harry. We watched them all shatter."

"Apparently not. Because Malfoy has one." Harry sighed. "Show her, Malfoy."

Draco slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm. He held it in front of him. "You can take it if you don't believe me."

She just stared at him, and then slowly looked over at Ron as him and Charlie finally reached them. "You're alive! Thank Merlin." He fell down next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her in what was nothing but pure relief to have her in his sights again.

"Did you doubt me, Weasley?"

"Did you blame him for not trusting you?" Charlie snapped back, standing behind Ron and glaring at Draco.

"I'm not the same as I was in Hogwarts, you know." Draco fought back.

"That's still to be determined."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Harry cut him off. "We should get inside. Stay hidden."

Nobody said anything, and Ron slowly stood back up, grabbing Hermione off the ground, helping her stand. They started to walk away when Hermione stopped and turned to face Harry and Draco. "Malfoy?" Draco slowly looked up at her. "Umm… thanks."

He nodded, and they were heading for the house again. Harry got to his feet, immediately extending his hand to Draco's. "I'm fine, Potter." He tried to get up on his own, but fell from the glass still in his leg.

"Your arm is hurt, it needs a bandage, and you can't walk on that leg, and you know it. Let me help you." Draco sighed, giving in. He allowed Harry to lift him up and put his arm over his own shoulder, helping him walk back to the house. After a couple minutes of silence, Harry spoke. "Are you alright?"

"You don't have to baby me, Potter. I'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

"I don't mean your leg. You threatened to kill your own mother."

"I did what I had to do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Would you have done it?" Draco stopped walking, forcing Harry to as well. "I mean, you seemed pretty convincing."

Draco started walking again, pushing Harry off him, barely able to walk, but managing. "My mother is the only one who ever loved me." Besides Hermione. "I'm not a monster."

"But you have killed." Draco said nothing as he reached the front door of the home, throwing it open and completely ignoring Harry who was following after him. "Malfoy-."

"Don't expect me to answer that, Potter!"

"You owe us that!"

Draco froze in the middle of searching for the bathroom to attempt to clean up his injuries, turning and facing Harry. "I owe _you_?! I just saved your bloody life!"

"Yeah, and that's about all you've done for us in the whole six years we've known you. You're a prick, and if you want us to change our minds about you, then you'll answer our questions!"

"I owe you _nothing_." Draco said nothing, glaring. "I especially don't owe you an explanation of whether I would have killed my own bloody mother or not." Draco looked up and away from Harry as Hermione and Ron came walking in, hearing the argument. "Weasley, where's the bathroom in this place."

"I agree with, Harry. I think you owe us an explanation."

Draco was now looking at Hermione, completely ignoring Ron's point of view. She bit her lower lip, sighing, before nodding behind him. "Last door to the right, all the way at the end of the hallway."

"Hermione-." Harry turned to argue with her as Draco started to walk away, but she cut him off.

"He's injured Harry. Give him some time to at least clean himself up. Wouldn't that be what you would want?"

* * *

Draco allowed Fluer to patch up the side of his arm where the knife had sliced him. She was wrapping a bandage around it, having stopped the bleeding, when Harry came in and sat down at the same table. Draco looked over at him when he realized he was staring at his rm. "I'm fine, Potter. I've had worse."

"That was my fault." It was safe to say the good half hour Draco had spent in the bathroom prior to this had given Harry the time he needed to calm down. It had done so for both him and Draco.

"Technically it was my Aunts." He couldn't help but grin, but it fell when he saw it hadn't made Harry laugh. "Honestly, Potter, I was tortured everyday for three months. I'm fine."

Harry immediately looked away. "I'm sorry. I was wrong before. To get angry like I did."

"It's fine, Potter. I know you're under a lot of pressure."He went back to staring at the bandage being put on his arm.

Harry waited a couple seconds before speaking again. "I want some answers."

"Ask away. I can't make promises. I made some already with future you I don't indent on breaking."

Fluer stood up to leave, and Harry turned to her. "We're going to go to Hermione's room. Can you bring up some tea?" She nodded, and walked to the kitchen. Draco felt his heart catch in his throat at seeing, talking to her again. Harry stood up and pointed towards the stairs. "Ron and Hermione deserve them too."

Draco nodded, and headed towards Hermione's room after Harry. When they entered, Ron and Hermione froze, and Draco couldn't help but stare at her. She was there, alive and breathing again. He could touch her. He quickly cleared his throat when he noticed he was staring. "How are you feeling, Granger?" He tried to make it sound like he wasn't dying to grab her and kiss her.

She gave him a small smile. He knew what that smile meant. She didn't trust him. "Better. Thank you."

"Malfoy's going to give us some answers." Harry said, sitting down. "Right, Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, sitting down as well. "First things first." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the parchment Harry had given him in the future, handing it to Harry.

"What's this?"

"Reassurance, let's call it."

Harry opened it, eyes scanning. "This is my handwriting."

Draco nodded. "Yeah." All eyes were on him instead of Harry. "You wanted to make sure you believed me. Seeing as the future rest on what I know. What you three told me."

"What we told you? What are we… friends?"

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Don't sound so shocked, Potter."

"This is serious, Malfoy."

Draco's smirk fell. "Yes. We were friends. For a few months. And Granger told me mostly everything I know."

"Why only a few months? What happened?" Ron questioned.

Draco's entire demeanor changed and he seemed to sink in, go numb. "It doesn't matter." He spat.

"Yes it does." Harry spat back.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Yeah, your past. Our future. What if it's important?"

"It's not. Because it's not going to happen again. Because I'm going to change it."

"And if you can't? And it does?"

"Harry, Ronald." Hermione finally spoke. Her voice was soft, yet stern, and she was staring at Draco. "Stop badgering him. Can't you see he's bothered by what happened?"

She was exactly how he remembered her. Kind. Forgiving. Patient. And despite the scrapes and bruises along her body, she was beautiful. And he was still hopelessly in love with her. He would save her this time. He wouldn't let her die.

Harry cleared his throat, and Draco looked over at him, realizing what he did. "So… where to, Malfoy?"

"Gringotts." Draco said without missing a beat.

"Why? Do you need to withdrawal some galleons to spread around how much better you are?" Ron snapped.

Draco glared at him. "No. We have to break in. To my Aunt Bella's vault."

"What?!" Harry and Hermione yelled at once.

"There's a horcrux there."

That shut them all up for a few seconds, until Harry spoke. "That's impossible, Malfoy."

"It's not." He argued. "You three already did it."

"How?" Hermione asked, blinking a couple times. Draco could see the confusion in her eyes as she tried to work out the solution she might have thought she had already figured out.

Draco decided to call her out on it. "Stop thinking, Granger. You didn't come up with the plan." He pointed at Harry. "He did."

Harry stared back at him. "I don't-."

"Yes you do." Draco now pointed behind him. "The Goblin."

Hermione cut him off. "Honestly, Malfoy, you can't mean-."

"That's exactly what I mean. Befriend him. Ask him for help getting in."

"Do you know what the horcrux is?" Harry asked.

When Draco nodded, Ron persisted. "Do you know what they all are?" He nodded again. "Well come on then, tell us!"

He remembered his promise to Harry. He knew the importance of keeping it. "That doesn't matter right now."

"Nothing seems to matter right now, huh, _Malfoy_?"

"I'm sticking to my plan, _Weasley_."

"Stop! Please." Hermione sighed. "What horcrux is next, Malfoy?"

"The cup of Hufflepuff."

"You and I will go then, Malfoy." Harry said like it was a done deal. "No need to risk anyone else's lives."

"No!"

"We're in this together, Harry." Both Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

Draco sighed. "They're right, Potter. They have to come. We don't come back here. We go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I'd be more comfortable not overloading you with information."

"Fine." Harry sighed. "Ron? Come with me? I want to talk to Griphook."

Ron looked from Harry, to Draco, to Hermione, then back to Harry. "You want to leave _him_ with Hermione?"

"I think she can take care of herself, Ron." Harry said, now heading for the door. "Hermione can't get out of bed and I'm going to need help."

Ron groaned, getting to his feet and following his best friend. "You should have taken know it all then." His reference to Draco only made the blonde smirk slightly. One day he would thank him for saving his life.

The door shut behind Ron, leaving him and Hermione alone for the first time in over a year. Draco stared at her, not able to help himself. He could tell by the way Hermione was staring at her lap, playing with the sheet between her fingers, that she was uncomfortable. Draco was about to say something when the door opened. Fluer entered, carrying some cups of tea, along with milk and sugar. Draco stood up to take it from her, placing it on the bedside table. "Thanks, Fluer."

She smiled at him before turning away and heading back out towards the hallway. Draco immediately set to making Hermione's tea. Three spoonfuls of sugar and just a dab of milk. Creamy and sweet. He gave her a small smile before handing it to her. She stared at him, a shocked look on her face. "Here." Draco said kindly. She slowly took it, licking her lips nervously.

Draco stared making his own, and when he glanced at Hermione, he noticed she was just staring into the cup. "I didn't poison it, Granger."

She looked up at him. "It's not that." She licked her lips again. "How did you know how I take my tea?"

Draco finished his, sitting down in his seat he recently left. "Well, it's like I said. We were friends."

"Even Harry and Ron don't know how I take my tea." She took a sip. It was perfect.

"Probably because you prefer coffee." She was staring at him as he grimaced. "Nasty muggle drink."

He had left her speechless. "You're… different."

He pulled his tea from his lips. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's a good thing." When he said nothing, she continued. "What happened to you?"

He almost chocked on his tea. Well, she was moving fast. "It's a long story."

"It's not like I'm busy."

He smiled at that. "Well, truthfully, _you_ happened."

She looked shocked. "Me?"

He nodded. "You trusted me before Potter and Weasley. Gave me a chance." She blinked a few times. "We were friends. Like I said."

"Ron won't ever trust you."

Draco nodded. "I don't think he ever did."

"Did?" Draco looked at her, eyes wide, realizing his slip. "Not does?"

"I didn't mean that literally."

"Does something happen, Malfoy?"

"No." He said it too quickly. He could see it in her eyes.

"You should tell us, you know. Ron's right. It might help."

"If things go south, I'll tell you. For right now, we're sticking to my plan. I'm sorry."

The door opened and Harry and Ron walked in. "We're set. Two days from now." Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Two days?" That was too long. "We need to move sooner than that." Draco argued.

"Griphook is injured. Hermione's injured. You want them to come then they need time."

"Bellatrix _knows_ we have her wand! She _knows_ what our next move is!" Draco was on his feet again.

Ron was suddenly on the defense. "How would she know that, _Malfoy_?"

"Because the Dark Lord his something we're seeking in her vault! Anyone would be paranoid. It's what happened last time!"

"And did we succeed, Malfoy? Last time?" Harry was a little too calm for the situation ahead of them. Draco was suddenly quiet. "Then we'll be fine this time."

"But-."

"How did we do it last time, Draco?" His name on her lips sent goose bumps through his entire body. It almost filled the void he was missing. Almost.

He sighed. "Disguising ourselves is simple enough. "Ron snorted, and Draco ignored him. "Potter, You'll take Griphook on your shoulder underneath your invisibility cloak." All three looked shocked he knew about that prized possession. He continued. "Weasley, we'll use a spell, change your appearance. Make you look like a Death Eater. And Granger…." He paused. "You'll be Bellatrix."

"I'll _be_ Bellatrix?" She laughed lightly. "How?"

"This." Draco reached into his cloak and pulled out a flask, filled with gray liquid.

"Polyjuice."

Draco nodded. "And with her wand, and me by your side, we'll be even more convincing."

"But we have no DNA." Hermione continued to point out all his flaws.

Draco approached her, studying her black cloak for the black, curly hair that belonged to his Aunt.

"What are you-?" Ron was approaching Draco now.

"Shh!" Draco silenced him with a wave of his hand. Then he saw it. On her shoulder. He smiled, reaching out and grabbing it. "This." He held it in front of him. "Is our ticket to the next horcrux."

They all stared at him, knowing he was right. Harry was the one to speak next. "Malfoy, I promised Griphook the sword, the one thing we need." Draco nodded. He knew that already. "There's a solution if he gets it, right?"

Draco nodded again. "He does get it. He betrays us."

"Then, why-!?"

"Because without the goblin our plan is shot. We need him to get into the vault. He betrays us after we retrieve the horcrux. And tries to stop us from escaping."

"But, we do escape?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You fly out. On top of the dragon guarding the cells."

"Merlin's pants." Ron fell back into the chair behind him.

"And the horcrux? How do we destroy it?"

"Where else can you find basilisk venom?"

Harry and Hermione both answered at once. "Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, then turned to Hermione. "Shall we start training you up to be my ruthless Aunt, then?"

* * *

That night, Draco sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. He had wanted some time to think. To clear his head and get their plan completely organized so there'd be no mistakes. He was hoping for no distraction, but that was asking for too much.

"Hey."

Draco turned around to face the boy who lived. "Potter." He greeted, turning back to the ocean.

Harry sat next to him. They were both silent for a few minutes. It was nice. An onlooker would see them as friends. "I read my letter about a hundred times."

"I can tell your bubbling with questions, Potter." He sighed. "I'll answer what I can."

"Hermione and Ron…. What happens to them?"

"They die. They're murdered."

"When?"

"About seven months from now."

"Who did it? Maybe we can find them. Kill them first."

Draco slowly looked over at Harry. "Honestly Potter, murder doesn't suit you."

"Does it suit you?"

Draco turned back to the ocean. "I've done what I had to do to keep the people I love alive."

"Like Hermione?" Draco blinked a few times, but said nothing, still looking out over the miles and miles of endless water. "I said it in the letter. You love her, don't you?"

"If you already know then why pester me for an answer?" He snapped.

"I guess I want to know why."

"I don't have an answer. It wasn't on purpose. It just happened."

"Did she die because of you? Because you loved her?"

Draco slowly looked over at Harry again. Nobody had ever blamed him. For months he had blamed himself, but hearing it come from someone else made it seem real. "She was murdered by the Dark Lord."

"Because you loved her?"

"No, because we got caught!" Draco was on his feet, angry now.

Harry stared up at him. "I'm just confirming what the letter said."

"Yeah? Well you didn't know everything!"

"Mal-."

"Drop it, Potter." Draco was now walking away. "Go rest. It'll be a while till you can again."

"I'm not done. I still have questions." Harry got to his feet, chasing after him. "How many people have you killed, Malfoy?"

"I told you to drop it."

They reached the cottage now, Draco throwing the door open. "I know you have. I also know how you're the only man You-Know-Who trust anymore. You're his most loyal. The head Death Eater."

"I'm warning you, Potter!" They were inside the house, Draco storming up the stairs where he could hide in the spare, empty, bedroom. But Harry was still on his tail.

"Why betray him when you have everything you want?"

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He turned and faced Harry, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "You think I have everything I want?! You think I want this!?" He nodded towards his dark mark. "He forced me into this. Tortured me to the brink of death for months! Months! Until I eventually had _nothing_ left! I was a blank body with a broken soul!"

Ron, Hermione, and Charlie came to Harry's rescue, Hermione resting her body against the wall to support her still weak frame. Harry, however, waved them off, forcing them all to come to a stop a couple feet from prying Draco off the boy who lived. "And then, do you know what he did? He killed my parents! Right in front of me!" Tears were now forming in his eyes. "You want to know how many people I killed? Then I'll tell you." His nostrils flared. "Eighty seven, Potter. Twenty men, forty three woman, and twenty three kids. It kills me every day. I regret every one! So don't you _dare_ tell me I want this life!"

Draco finally dropped Harry, pushing past Hermione and Ron with tears streaming down his cheeks, and slammed the door to his bedroom.

The four Gryffindors all stared at each other, nobody saying anything. At least, not until Hermione started walking towards the door, knowing that someone had to talk to him. "Hermione, don't." Harry said quickly, and she stopped, turning to face him. "We should give him some time. I'll apologize in a couple hours."

"But Harry-."

Charlie cut her off this time. "Harry's right. We should let him be. Fluer said dinner will be ready in a few minutes. We should all go eat." Silence filled the foyer as all four of them slowly made their way towards the kitchen. Not another word needed to be said.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in the update guys! I moved out and have been so busy with that, that this is the first chance I've had to update. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!

-Brittany


End file.
